BlazBlue Truth or Dare
by Ragna the Bloodscythe
Summary: Welcome everyone to the first ever BlazBlue Truth or Dare Fanfic. (I do not own BlazBlue. All rights go to Arc system works)
1. Chapter 1

**BlazBlue Truth or Dare**

*In a Studio, before the show starts*

"Okay is everyone here? Ragna, Noel, Jin, Tsubaki, Izayoi, Makoto, Carl, Bang, Litchi, Hakumen, Ada, Celica, Tager, Kokonoe, Nu, Mu, Lambda, Relius, Ignis, Terumi, Kagura, Bullet, Amane, Azreal, Izanami, and Rachel?"

"Here!" Everyone responded except Rachel.

"Huh? Where Rachel?"

"She didn't come because she thought that you might kill her!" Noel told me, looking a little scared.

"The shitty vampire did say something like that. Were you really going to kill her?" Terumi grinned at the thought of Rachel dying.

"No, I wasn't going to kill her"

"You want me to go talk to her Bloodscythe?" Ragna asked wondering if it was going to be okay.

"No, I'll go talk to her myself Ragna. Anyway let's start the show" Everyone takes their seats and gets ready for the show.

* * *

><p>*Theme song, Lights flashing*<p>

"Hello everyone, and welcome to BlazBlue Truth or Dare" The audience starts to applause*

*Thank you very much. Before we start, I will like to set the rules on what I will accept"

**There can't be any hurtful or bashing truth or dare sent to any character what so ever. Unless it's for Terumi, Relius, Kokonoe, or Kagura then its perfectly fine.**

**No Yaoi or Yuri request, sorry but I'm not a fan of them.**

**And finally you can only send up to six truths or dares per chapter.**

"Follow these rules and your truth or dare will be selected in the next chapter"

"So what do we do now?" said a bored Kokonoe.

"Do any of you guys have any question you would like to ask?" I look around, seeing if anyone had a question.

"Nu does. What's that room over there?" Nu pointed to the door on the right side of the stage.

"Oh that's just the Fear Room" Said with a smile and cheerful voice.

"WHAT!" Everyone said in unison?

"The reason I have this room-" I was cut off, by a certain pink hair, two tailed scientist.

"Why do you have that Crazy Room?" Kokonoen look scared to know the answer.

"I agree! Why do you have that room?" Tsubaki was curious on why I have the Fear Room as well.

"Well Kokopuff, if you would have let me finish explaining why I have the Fear Room. Then you would have known!?" I explain with a slit irritation in my voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a great name for you! HAHAHA!" Ragna said while laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It looks like I found a new nickname for you! HAHAHAHAHA!" Terumi said, who was also laughing his ass off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kokonoe yell at everyone.

"What's wrong Kokonoe, aren't you koo-koo for kokopuff?" I added to clearly piss her off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Everyone was one floor dying.

"Okay everyone that enough. The reason I have the Fear Room is because if any one of you lies on telling the truth, don't do a dare, or just make me mad I'll throw you in there."

"So if we tell a lie, don't do a dare, or piss you off we get thrown in that demonic room?" Ragna questioned.

"Yeah that's pretty much it!" I assured them.

"You are one crazy Black Beast" said Kokonoe.

"Aww, why thank you kokonoe. Does any have any more questions?"

"I do! Who is that being over there?" Izanami point to a man who look like Ragna.

He had red spiky hair, red eyes. Was wearing an azure blue bloodedge jacket with a hood that has the same marking that Yuuki Terumi has on his hoodie but red. Under it a black shirt with azure blue linings and three azure blue belts, black gloves with azure blue shells on the back of his hands, black hakama and azure blue steel-toed boots.

"Oh! You know Nightmare from Soul Calibur?"

"Yeah!" Izanami responded.

"Well this is Nightmare the Souledge! He's what happens if Ragna gains Soul Edge and becomes the Azure Knight Nightmare."

"Oh, then why is he here?" Questioned Izanami.

"He's here as an enforcer. I know of you guys aren't going to the Fear Room on your own free will, so he's here throw you guys in there"

"Behave and you won't have to suffer a horrible fate in that room!" Nightmare said in a dark menacing voice.

"Recorded, noted, filed, and save" Makoto assured.

"Good! Well that's it for the show. What do you guys think?"

"Let's first wait till the next chapter, then we'll give our answer." Everyone assured me.

"Alright, Well that's it for the show everyone. Please Read and Review! "

"Bye! Hope to see you again!" The BlazBlue cast said good bye.

*Ending song*

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodscythe AN: I would like to say sorry for taking a long time re-uploading BlazBlue Truth or Dare. I was going through some personal problem and I didn't feel like writing at all. Also this is my first fanfic so I know it suck. Lastly please PM me your truths or dares, I got in trouble last time and I don't want to go through that again and for the people that sent me truths or dares when I first uploaded this fanfic, don't worry I still have them. Well hope you enjoyed my fanfic, bye! *Disappears into darkness***


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Special

**Welcom to another chapter to Blazblue Truth or Dare. But not just any chapter, it's the Christmas special.**

**Sorry about the long wait, had some problem going on but I'm all better now. Anyways let's get on with the show.**

* * *

><p><strong> Blazblue Truth or Dare <strong>

***In a studio, before the show starts***

In Bloodscythe room where Bloodscythe, XDANTE1, Deviljho's Hatred, Demidevil45 are just hanging out and talking.

"Hey Bloodscythe? You almost done changing?" Demi asked, so he can change into his Christmas outfit.

Bloodscythe comes out wearing hazama outfit but the vest was red, the button long sleeve shirt was black, the pant are red, shoes are black, and the Santa hat is red with the fuzzy part of the hat is black.

"So, what do you guys think?" Bloodscythe ask, if he looked nice.

"I think you look great Bloodscythe and who knows, you might even get a kiss from someone." Xdante said, as he came out of the Changing room.

Xdante was wearing the same hazama outfit, but his vest was white, button long sleeve shirt is red, the pants are red, shoes are black, and his Santa hat is red with the fuzzy part being white.

"W-where did that come from!" Bloodscythe was blushing like crazy by Xdante comment.

"He's is right about you looking great Bloodscythe. But about the kiss from someone, I don't really know. It's Christmas and miracle do tend to happen." Deviljho said, as he got out of the changing room.

Deviljho was wearing the same outfit as Xdante's but his vest is red, button long sleeve shirt is white, the pants are red, shoes are black, and his Santa hat is red with the fuzzy part is white.

"I have to agree with DevilJho Bloodscythe. It's Christmas the time of joy and cheer. Everybody has a Christmas miracle happen to them and I think it's about time you get your Christmas miracle." Demi said, as he walked out of the changing room fully dressed.

Demi was also wearing the same outfit as Bloodscythe, Xdante, and Deviljho. His vest was gold, the button long sleeve shirt was blue, the pants are blue, shoes black, and his Santa hat was blue with the fuzzy part being gold.

"You guys really think I deserve a Christmas miracle?" Bloodscythe said, if he really deserved one.

"Yes! We do!"All three said in unison.

"Thank you... for everything guys." Bloodscythe thanked his three bestfriends.

"Your welcome, and what are friends for." They all said in unison again.

"Now that were done changing we should go get the girls." Said Deviljho.

"Speaking of which, where are they? Haven't see them, since we got in the building." Demi asked, wondering where the girls have gone.

"Oh, they went in Eclipson room to go change." Bloodscythe answerned, knowing where the girls are at.

"Changing? What are they changing into?" Xdante asked, wondering what they were changing into.

"They told me not to tell anyone. They said they wanted it to be a surprise." Bloodscythe said.

"Alright then. Want to wait for them outside their room?" Asked Deviljho

"Sure, let's go." Bloodscythe said, as he lead Xdante, Deviljho, and Demi to Eclipson room to see the girls.

In Eclipson room, where Eclipson Darkness, Cosmo Camellia, and OrangeTabby101 are changing into their Mrs. Clause outfit.

"Come on Eclippy. You look fine, there's no need to be embarrassed. Me and Tabby are wearing one too." Cosmo said while coming out of the changing room wearing her Mrs. Clause outfit and trying get Eclipson out of the changing room.

"B-but its so embarrassing" Eclipson said through the changing room.

"I'm sure you look fine Eclipson!" Tabby said also coming out of the changing room wearing her Mrs. Clause outfit and trying to assure Eclipson so she can get out of the changing room.

"O-okay, I'm coming out n-now.." Eclipson come's out wearing her Mrs. Clause outfit and is blushing like crazy.

"Awwwww, you look so cute!" Both Cosmo and Tabby squealed on how cute and pretty Eclipson look in her outfit.

Eclipson was blushing blood red "This is so embarrassing. How can you two wear this?" Eclipson questioned.

"It's Christmas Eclippy, there's no need to be embarrassed. We're all family here." Cosmo told Eclipson, to try and calm her down.

"Okay, its just I never wore something like this" Eclipson explained.

"Its understandable, but you shouldn't worry. You look very beautiful and cute in that outfit." Tabby said, while giving Eclipson a big hug.

"Thank you Tabby." said Eclipson, returning the hug.

"Awwww, cute. By the way Tabby you look very cute in your outfit." Cosmo complement Tabby in her Mrs. Clause outfit.

"Hehehe thank you Cosmo. You look cute too." Tabby returning the complement.

"She right Cosmo, you do look really cute in that outfit." Said Eclipson, who also complemented Cosmo.

"T-thank you." Cosmo said, while blushing like crazy.

"Well, we should get going the show about to start." Eclipson said, with a slight blush in her face.

Bloodscythe, Xdante, Demi, and Deviljho arrive at the front of Eclipson room doo, where all the girls are at.

"Hey you girls done changing in there?" Bloodscythe said, while knocking on their door.

"Yes were done changing, but we'll meet you on the stage so you guys can go on head." Tabby answered, trying to get the boys to go away, so they don't spoile their surprise.

"Alright then. Let's go to the stage and get ready for the show!" Bloodscythe said, as he leaded his friends to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>*Christmas Theme song, Lights flashing*<strong>

"Welcome everyone, to BlazBlue Truth or Dare Christmas special!" Bloodscythe announced and the audience started to cheer, whistle, and clap.

"Thank you very much. Today I got a surprise for all of you, well more like a lot of surprises." Bloodscythe said, with a nice smile of his face.

"And what would that be?" Asked Izayoi.

"Glad you asked, my red hair friend. Its time to tell you my surprise, let's introduce my co-host." Boodscythe said happily.

"Co-host? When did you get co-host Bloodscythe?" Questioned Tsubaki

"Ever since I asked my friends, who were happy to accept. Now let's bring on out three of my friends. Everyone give a big warm welcome to Xdante, Demi, and Deviljho!" Bloodscythe announced. and everyone cheered, except Terumi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Terumi yelled in protest.

"I can just tell, this is going to be fun!" Xdante said, with a chuckle.

"Agreed!" both Demi and Deviljho agreed in unison.

"Yeah, your right about that. Anyways, if you thought that was the end of my surprise, well your in luck because I still have to introduce the rest of my co-host." Bloodscythe said with a smile.

"They'res more?" Mu questioned.

"Yes, there is. It's time to introduce my other friends! Everyone give a big warm welcome to Cosmo, Tabby, and Eclipson!" The audience cheered and clapped tremendously, except Kagura and Azrael.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both yelled in protest.

Tabby and Cosmo both walk in, wearing ther Mrs. Clause outfit. the audience cheer even more and there was a blush on Xdante and Demi face's.

"Hello everyone!" Both Tabby and Cosmo smiled and waved.

"Wait! Where's Eclipson? She should have been with you two?" Bloodscythe seemed confused?

"Oh boy, she must be embarrassed to come of out wearing the outfit." Cosmo said, as she goes back stage, and get Eclipson.

"I should help her, knowing Eclipson this is going to be hard." Tabby said, as she followed Cosmo.

"Ah! Cosmo and Tabby no! It's so embarrassing" Said Eclipson, in defiance.

"No choice!" Said Tabby and Cosmo, dragging Eclipson to the stage

"Oh good, you brought her here-whoa!" Bloodscythe was cut off when he saw Eclipson in her Mrs. clause outfit and started blushing like crazy.

"W-what B-Bloodscythe?" Eclipson ask while blushing.

"N-nothing, a-anyways, before we start. Noel, it's your birthday today and I would like everyone to sing happy birth day with me." Announced Bloodscythe.

"Thank you Bloodscythe." Said Noel.

"Your welcome Noel. Is everyone ready?" Asked Bloodscythe.

"Yes!" Everyone said, as they all stand up and started to sing. "HappyBirth day to you, HappyBirth day too you, HappyBirth day dear Noel, HappyBirth to you!"

"Hehehe, thank you everyone!" Said Noel, while was giggling and blushing.

"Your welcome Noel!" Everyone said returning Noel thank you.

"Now that were done singing HappyBirth day to Noel. I think it's about time to start the truths or dares." Said Bloodscythe, with a small grin.

"I don't like that look on his face" Carl being a little bit scared.

"Oh, don't worry, I think you'll like the truths or dares we have today. Now are very first dare is from my very good friend **Eclipson**. Since your here, I'll let you read them." Bloodscythe gave Eclipson the dares for her to read.

"Thank you Bloodscythe. Well I only have one, so here goes. Azrael, I dare you to be nice to spoony for the rest of the chapter." Eclipson told Azrael while having a grin on her face.

"Who the hell is spoony? He better be someone strong!" Azrael stated.

"I can tell, he's going to be your worst nightmare Azrael." Deviljho said, as he already figure out what was going to happen.

"Well, here he is Azzy!" Eclipson giggled, then she snap her fingers and a giant spork with arms, legs, and a face appears.

In a high pitch girly scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get that monster away from me!" Azrael said, while he was scared as hell.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nope! You have to be nice to him, for the rest of the show! Hahaha!" Eclipson explained while laughing her ass off.

"Yep! And if your not, then your going in the Fear Room!" Bloodscythe said, with a wicked smile.

"F-f-fine, w-why don't you take a s-s-s-seat next to me...?" asked a scared and stuttering Azrael.

spoony nod and sat next to Azrael.

"Never thought, in all my days I would see the mad dog of sector seven shivering in fear." Tager was just enjoying the view of Azrael shivering in fear.

"S-shut up R-red Devil!" Azrael was still stuttering.

"Awwww, is the little puppy scared of a little spork?" Eclipson was mocking him with cute baby talk.

"S-s-screw y-you darkness!" Azrael trying to insult Eclipson but failing.

"hehehe! Well that's all for me, here you go Bloodscythe." Eclipson gave back the truths or dare to Bloodscythe.

"Thank you Eclipson. Next is from a **Guest** and he has a truth." Bloodscythe looked at Ragna and Bullet.

"Why are you looking at us?" Bullet questioned.

"Because it's for you two. To Ragna and Bullet, is it true that you two have romantic feeling for each other? If so, then I think that you two can be together." Bloodscythe looked at Ragna and Bullet, they both had a wired look on their face.

"Um hate to break it to you, but I don't have any feeling for bullet. Don't get me wrong, she very beautiful and all but she not really my type." Ragna stated.

"Its the same with me. Ragna good looking and all, but he's not really my type too." Bullet stated

"Lambda has a question? If bullet isn't your type of girl, then who is Ragna?" Lambda asked Ragna.

"Uhhhhhh..." Ragna Looks at Nu who's sitting next to him and blushes "I-I'm not telling you, That's a secret." Ragna starts blushing crimson.

" What's wrong Ragna? Your face is red?" Nu asked.

Bloodscythe looks at Ragna with a grin "Hey Ragna, look up." Bloodscythe said, pointing up.

"W-what?" Ragna look up and see that he's under the mistletoe with Nu.

"Ragna, your face? It's getting more red." Nu looks up and see she's under the mistletoe with Ragna and Blushes like crazy.

"Ragna, is there something you want to do to Nu?" Bloodscythe had a smirk on his face.

"Come on, kiss! You have too, it's tradition" Kagura cheer for them to kiss.

"Kiss her Ragna. You alway told Mu how you love Nu." Mu, basically telling Ragna's secret.

"Ragna loves Nu?" Nu looked at Ragna and was Blushing blood red.

"Y-y-yes." Ragna admitted that he loved Nu and was blushing crimson red.

"RAGNA!" Nu tackles Ragna off his seat and kisses him. The audincen starts to cheer and clap for them.

"Well, it look like we have our first couple!" Said Bloodscythe, who had a big smile.

"Um shouldn't you stop them?" Nightmare looked over and saw Nu enjoying herself.

"Nah, let Nu enjoy herself. Are next truths or dares are from **Draxien Obilivion**. Well, he has only one and it's for me. Bloodscythe I dare you to put Kokpuff and some else into the Fear Room." Bloodscythe had a huge grin.

"WHAT?! I have to go in that demonic room!?" Kokonoe yelled with fear in her voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry. You're not going in alone, Relius is going in with you." Bloodscythe had an even bigger grin on his face.

"I will not go into that room!" both yelled in protest

"INFER AND ARIANNA!" Bloodscythe called out his two new enforcers.

Arianna has azure blue hair with blood red highlight that she keeps in a ponytail, her eyes are blood red, she has a necklaces that has a dragon on it, wear a yellow A-shirt with the word 'spirte' on it in Chinese, has a white jacket with a hood, wears 2 black belts around her waist that cross each other like an 'X' and has a butterfly on them, has black leather pants and black high heel shoes.

Infer has blood eyes long hair that reaches her lower back with black dipped tips and bright green eyes. She wears a black, slightly ripped tanktop with blood red pants that have slash marks along with a red sari that covers her body. She also had a neacklace that has a large obsidian gemstone in it.

"You called?" They both looked at bloodscythe wondering what he wants.

"Yes. I would like the two of you to take those two in the Fear Room." Bloodscythe pointed to Kokonoe and Relius.

"With pleasure!" They both ran up to them, grabs them by their face and throws both of them in the Fear Room.

"Nice job, Infer." Deviljho thanked Infer.

"You too, Arianna." Xdante thanked Arianna.

"Well that was awesome. Now next up is **Tabby's** truth or dare. Here you go." Bloodscythe givea tabby her truths or dares.

"Thanks Bloody! Okay, Noel I dare you to do a hands for the rest of the show." Tabby said to Noel.

"Oh! Okay-wait I'm wearing a skirt, people will see my." Noel started blushing like crazy.

"Now that be a nice view to see!" Kagura blurted out what he was thinking.

"Can I?" Xdante asked Bloodscythe.

"By all means, be my guest." Answered Bloodscythe.

"Thank you, NIGHTMARE!" Xdante called for Nightmare.

"You rang? Son of Sparda." Nightmare kneeled

"Uhh yeah, do you mind taking him to the Fear Room?" Xdante pointed to Kagure.

"Yes, my lord!" Nightmare walk up to Kagura and throws him the Fear Room.

"Uh oh... Um Infer and Arianna can you get Kokonoe and Relius out of the Fear Room." Bloodscythe completely forgetting about them.

They both Walk to the Fear Room, open the door and Kokonoe and Relius both come out running like they saw a ghost.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS HE IN THE ROOM?!" Kokonoe started yelling out of fear.

"Bloodscythe? Who is she talking about?" Cosmo asked.

"She talking about my Good friend and the one who stand her in the Fear Room, Draxien." Bloodscythe look at the Fear Room. "Thank Draxien!"

"No problem, some of you I'll be seeing in this room soon." Draxien came out in his animatronic form which is a Grim Reaper and closes the Door.

"Uh yeah, Noel you didn't have to worry about that." Tabby snaps her fingers and Noel is wearing Panda print legging.

"Yay! Pandas! Okay I'll do it now." Noel starts doing her hand stand.

"Just stay like that Noel. Okay on to my next one, Jin I dare you to dress up as Noel." Tabby said to Jin, who look a little mad at the dare.

"What!?" Jin yelled.

"YES!" Cosmo, Tsubaki, and Izayoi yelled in excitement.

"I had a feeling that they would do that." Demi chuckled at the three girls excitement.

"Jin, you do the dare or its a one way trip to the Fear Room." Bloodscythe pointed to the Fear Room, and it started to open.

"Fine I'll do-Whoa!" Jin didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Cosmo, Tsubaki, and Izayoi draged Jin away, so they can change him into Noel's outfit.

"Saw that coming. I should go check and make sure they don't do anything wired to him" Demi walked off to go check on Jin.

"Alright. Okay, Kokonoe I dare you to wear the coco-puffs bird outfit." Tabby look at Kokone and she was already wearing the outfit.

"How did you?" Carl Questioned

"I'm not going back in that demonic room!" Kokonoe said, while shivering.

"Okay, well that's all of my dare. Now on to my truths. Ragna, is it true that your hair is naturally spiky?" Tabby looked at Ragna's seat and he wasn't there.

"Hold on." Bloodscythe looks over Ragna's chair, and see Nu and Ragna still kissing."As nice as it is to see you two loving each other, we have a show to do." Bloodscythe sadly pulls Ragna away from Nu.

"Awwwwww! Nu was having so much fun!" Nu whined a little.

"You can do whatever you want to Ragna, after the show Nu." Mu reasuring her sister.

"Okay!" Nu perked up and sat on Ragna's lap.

"W-what was the truth again?" Ragna asked Tabby to repeat the truth.

"Is your hair Naturally spiky?" Tabby repeated herself.

"Oh! Yeah, it's always been spiky." Ragna answered.

"He is right. It's alway been spiky ever since I was taking care of him and his sibling when they were little." Celica said, helping out with Ragna's truth.

"Okay. Relius, do you really own a 'Worlds best Dad' mug? According to another story, you do.

Relius was still shivering from the Fear Room "H-huh? Oh, I do have one. I believe that I am the worlds best father." Relius started to gain his composer.

"WHAT! You are not the worlds best Dad! You turned Ada and Mom into dolls!" Carl started to yell at his dad.

"Carl, calm down. I'm sure your father will get what he deserve." Makoto, trying to calm down Carl and giving him a big hug.

"She right Carl. Your father will get what's coming to him." Deviljho reassuring Carl.

"Okay." Carl said, while starting to calm down and returning Makoto hug.

"Aww, so sweet. Now my last one, Terumi, is it true that you would enjoy cross dressing?" Tabby said to Terumi.

"What?! I don't cross dress! Why the hell would I enjoy doing that!" Terumi yellled at Tabby who's eyes started to tear up.

**"S**he was just asking Termui! There was no need to yell!" Xdante gave Tabby a hug to comfort her.

"Like I care! Hehe... Ahahahahahah!" Termui started laughing like crazy.

"Terumi, you really shouldn't lie. If you didn't enjoy cross dressing, then how do you explain this!" Bloodscythe pointed to a screen and imagines of Terumi cross dressing appear.

"Ah! My eyes! Can't... Claw them out... Fast enough!" Everyone in the building started to cover their eyes.

"How the hell did you get those?!" Terumi was yelling and blushing out of embarrasssement.

"Who else has camera everywhere in the world?" Ragna said, while still convering his eyes.

"Servers you right!" Kokonoe had a smirk on her face.

"Screw you, you stupid coco puff bird!" Termui insulted Kokonoe, who was still wear the coco puff bird outfit.

"Shut up! You cross dressing snake!" Kokonoe insulted Terumi, then Jin came back wearing Noel's NOL outfit.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Everyone in the building starts laughing like hell.

"Shut up! Damn Vermillion, how do you wear this outfit? Damn breeze." Jin started blushing out of embarrassment.

"We would have been here sooner, but the girls keep on putting on different clothes." Demi said, walking back with Cosmo, Tsubaki, and Izayoi.

"It was so fun!" The three girls start getting excited again.

"Well it was wasn't for me! Wait? Were's Kagura?" Jin wondering were Kagura was.

"Oh, well he still in-" Bloodscythe realize he forgot all about Kagura. "Oh crap! Infer, get him out of that room now!" Bloodscythe said to Infer.

"Alright." Infer walk to the Fear Room, open the door and out came a pale Kagura.

"What took you guys so long? I was waiting for you guys to take him out." Draxien poke his head out and said to Bloodscythe.

"Yeah... Forgot about him sorry." Bloodscythe rubs the back of his head.

"Well don't forget next time." Draxien closes the door to the Fear Room.

"Will do. Now Kagura drink this." Bloodscythe pulls out bottle of Azure water and has Kagura drink it.

Kagura drinks all of the Azure water and jumps up "What happen?!" Kagura started shivering.

"You were in the Fear Room for too long. Oh that reminds me. Terumi, you almost made Tabby cry, you don't ever make my friends!" Bloodscythe looks at Xdante.

"I already know." Xdante walked up to Terumi, grabs and throws Terumi in the Fear Room. "That felt really good.". Now I know how you guys feel, when you ask me to throw Terumi in the Room of Doom." Xdante said while look at the BlazBlue cast.

"Thank you Xdante!" Tabby gave Xdante a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome Tabby." Xdante returned Tabby hug and started Blushing.

"Hehehe! Well, that's all of my truth or dares. Here you go Bloodscythe." Tabby give Bloodscythe the truth or dares back.

"Thanks Tabby. Noel how you doing?" Bloodscythe look at Noel to see how she doing with her hand stand.

"Alright, but I'm arms are starting to get tired." Noel's arms started to shake.

"Dont worry Noel. If your arms give out, you won't have to go to the Fear Room." Bloodscythe reassuring Noel.

"Okay. Um Jin? How long are you going to be wearing my NOL Outfit?" Noel question Jin.

"Can I change now?" Jin look at Tabby, since she was the one to dear him to dress like that.

"Yes." Tabby answered and Jin ran back stage to change.

"Saw that coming. Now on to our next set of truth or dares and there from a guest called **Falcon**. On that note. Arianna, go get Terumi out of the Fear Room." Bloodscythe asked Arianna.

"Sure Bloodscythe." Arianna walked to the Fear Room and got Terumi out. She walk back and placed him back in his seat.

Terumi was pale and shivering. "T-t-t-t-that r-room is as almost worse as the Room of Doom!" Terumi started twitching.

"And that how I know, I did a good job in adding that room. Now on to the dares. Ragna has to hug Terumi." Bloodscythe said to Ragna, who was pissed off.

"What?! I have to hug-" Ragna was interrupted by Terumi giving him a hug.

"Hold me Rags! I don't want to go back in that room!" Terumi was hugging Ragna tightly.

"What the hell! Well at least I did the dare." Ragna started to push Terumi away.

"Can we borrow that room Bloodscythe?" Asked Izanami and Tsubaki so they can use it on Terumi.

"Sure why not, I'll have Nightmare and Arianna make one for you guys." Bloodscythe said to both of them and a big grin formed on their face.

"I'm so screwed aren't I?" Terumi said. Knowing his up coming doom, when he gets back to the NOL base.

"Yep and Falcon dares you to go in the Fear Room for 30 seconds." Bloodscythe pointed to the Fear Room.

"WHAT?! Oh fine... It's only for 30 seconds right? You'll pull me out right?" Terumi question Bloodscyth, trying to assured that he'll get out in 30 seconds.

"Yes and if it make you feel better? I'll go and get you, I promise." Bloodscythe assuring Terumi.

"A-alright... I'll go." Terumi walk in the Fear Room.

"Never thought I see the day when Terumi would listen to someone or show fear." Kokonoe said still in her coco puffs bird outfit. "Um tabby? can I get out of this outfit now?" Kokonoe asked Tabby.

"Sure, go ahead." Tabby answered and Kokonoe ran backstage so she can change.

"I take you allowed her to change out of her outfit too?" Jin came back, walking in his normal clothes.

"Yeah and I take your happy to be back in your normal clothes?" Demi asked knowing the answer.

"Yes! also you guys do know Azrael is passed out right?" Jin points to a passed out Azrael.

"I guess being near spork for a long time was to much for him to handle." Eclipson said while spoony had his head down. "It's not your fault spoony. He just couldn't handle being near as spork for too long." Eclipson gave spoony a hug to comfort him.

"Awww, so sweet. Oh! Time to get Terumi out." Bloodscythe walks to the Fear Room and take Terumi out.

"Hate. That. Room." Terumi passed out.

"Whoa! Maybe you should give them chances, before sending in that room Bloodscythe?" Cosmo suggested.

"Yeah. Hey Celica? Can you heal both Terumi and Azrael?" Bloodscythe asked Celica to heal both of them.

"Sure thing." Celica goes over to Terumi and Azrael, and starta healing them.

"Thanks. Now, on to another one. Falcon dares 3 random people to eat Noel's cooking." Bloodscythe look at everyone and they were all as white as snow.

"Wait... Noel has to still do her hand stand, right?" Makoto started getting scared.

"Do I have to stop my hand stand?" Noel asked, still doing her hand stand.

"No. Instead of you, Mu will cook the food since she you but more of a Murakumo." Xdante said while giving Mu cooking utensil.

"Mu will do her best to make delicious food for everyone!" Mu started getting excited and leaves to go make the food.

"I feel sorry for the three unlucky people, who have to eat her cooking." Infer looked at the BlazBlue cast.

"You do know that you'll be taking apart of this right?" Deviljho said to Infer

"WHAT! I have to eat too?!" Infer started yelling.

"You really think, Bloodscythe wouldn't let you take apart in it?." Eclipson said pretty bluntly.

"Oh don't be a Big baby Infer." Said Arianna.

"Oh shut up! You Dragon bitch!" Infer started insulting Arianna

"Your one to talk! Dragon slut!" Arianna started throwing insults at Infer.

Nightmare goes up to them and smack them in the back of their heads. "Enough! This is Christmas and I will not have you two ruin it, because crap like this!" Nightmare said to both of them in a Azure Beast like voice.

"Fine. I'm sorry Arianna." Infer apologies to Arianna.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too Infer." Arianna apologies to Infer this time and gave her a hug, surpriseling enough Infer returned the hug.

"Well that was nice. Bang what are you doing?" Litchi saw Bang building something.

"Well, I'm building a first aid center for you and Lady Celica. It's for the people who has to eat her food." Bang continued building.

"Mu is back and she has food!" Mu held up her cooking and it look... Different

"Well, let's see who going to be eating Mu's cookin." Cosmo said as everyone look at a screen and it show everyone picture popping up raptly.

"Please don't let me eat death cooking, please don't me eat death cooking, please don't me eat death cooking!" Makoto, Tsubaki and Carl started saying repeatly.

"They really don't to eat her cooking." Arianna seemed confused.

"Well you'll find out soon enough." Cosmo assuring Arianna.

The the picture stop popping up and it stopped at Infer, Nightmare, and Arianna picture.

"Dammit! I'm going to die!" Infer yelled.

"How bad can her cooking be?" Questioned Nightmare and Arianna.

"Your about to find out why Noel cooking is called death cooking!" Tsubaki said to both of them.

"Aww, that so mean Tsubaki, Mai would say my cooking is good." Noel said while still doing her hand stand.

"Um... can we get our food now? I'm really hungry." Nightmare stomach started to growling.

"Well here you go! Mu hope you like it." Mu give Infer, Nightmare, and Arianna her cooking to eat.

"Finally!" Nightmare starts eating his food.

"Well, time to eat!" Arianna digs in her food.

"Boss if I die, you can have all my stuff." Infer starts eating her food.

"O... Kay..." Deviljho awkwardly said.

"So? What do you three think of Mu's cooking?" Mu said nervously.

Infer was the first to finish her food and she looked at Mu. "Mu I'm sorry, but this food is delicious!" Infer said with a actual smile.

"She right! This good is delicous!" Nightmare said with a mouth full.

"Nightmare it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Eclipson pointed out.

Nightmare swallowed his food "Sorry, it's just so good!" Nightmare praised Mu.

"Hehe, thank you!" Mu was happy to the three enforcers, enjoy her cooking.

"Arianna? You been quiet, is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked, who seemed worried.

Arianna put her plate down, then she faints.

"I take she didn't like it?" Litchi said.

"3, 2, 1." Bloodscythe counted down and Arianna was bouncing off the walls.

"YAY! BEST FOOD EVER! PLEASE MU, MAKE MORE!" Arianna was excited and hyper beyond belief, from the food.

"Okay!" Mu said joyfully.

"Alright. It's time for Falcon's truths. Jin, is it that you love you brother 'that' way?" Bloodscythe said as he looked at Jin.

"No I do not. I know it may seem like that but that just my weapon taking over. I don't like Ragna in 'that', what so ever." Said Jin.

"Thank you! It's good to hear that you don't like me that way Jin." Ragna said with relief in his voice.

"That's right, Ragna belong to Nu and only Nu." Nu said while she gave Ragna a big tight hug.

"Awwww, so cute!" Makoto started giggling on how cute Ragna and Nu are together.

"Were all happy for you two." Tsubaki said as she walk over and gave Nu a hug.

"Awwww, so nice. And her Falcon last Truth. Ragna is it true that your a pedohile?" Bloodscythe looked at Ragna and he just sighed.

"Not this again. Okay, look! Luna was the who label me that. All I did was feed her and sena! And because of that I get label a pedo. I didn't even want to help those two out!" Ragna started getting angry.

"Ragna don't listen to what people call you. You know Nu and everyone else here doesn't think that." Nu hugged Ragna to calm him down.

"Okay Nu. Sorry for getting angry." Ragna apologies to Nu and returns her hug.

"Awwwwww, this is so sweet." Eclipson said to the happy couple.

"It is, isn't it. Well that all for Faclon's truth or dares. Now for **Xdante's **truth or dares and since he's here, he'll read them." Bloodscythe gives Xdante the truth or dares.

"Thanks Bloodscythe! Now for my truths. Jin, is it true that you like Tsubaki?" Xdante had a grin on a his face and cure ten Tsubaki x Jin fan was on the edge of her seat.

"Huh?!" Tsubaki was blushing a bright red that put her red hair to shame.

"I uhhh um..." Jin starts blushing like crazy.

"Cosmo would you please?" Bloodscythe asked Cosmo, giving her the honors.

"Yes! Jin and Tsubaki, look up!" Cosmo said, in excitemen, while pointing up.

Both Jin and Tsubaki looked and saw that they were under the mistletoe.

"When was-" Jin was interrupted by Tsubaki kissing him.

"Well it look like we have another couple." Demi said, while trying to keep Cosmo from bouncing off the wall.

"Yes! It's so beautiful! Thank you Xdante for asking that!" Cosmo was excited beyond belief and gave Xdante a hug.

"Your welcome Cosmo." Xdante said while also returning the hug.

"Well, look like Tsubaki is enjoying her self." Makoto point to Tsubaki still kissing Jin and they fall off their chair.

"So nice. On to the next one. Kokonoe is it True you can last a day without your lollipops?" Xdante asked Koknoe, who was sucking on her lollipop.

"No. Are you kiddy me I need these, these lollipops are what keep me up through the long hours in Sectore Seven." Kokonoe said, as she continue to suck on her lollipop.

"Well that pretty simple for you, Kokonoe." Tager questioned.

"Well I don't want to go back in that room." Kokonoe pointed to the Fear Room.

"Awww, that hurts my feeling Kokopuff, it really hurst that you don't like to see me" Draxien said through the Fear Room.

"No way in hell I'm going back!" Kokonoe said, while being a slight bit pale.

"O... Kay... On to the next one. Kagura, is it true you tried to hit on Luna?" Xdante said to Kagura.

"W-what! I wouldn't h-hit on Luna..." Kagura was stuttering, and he was basically lying.

"Kagura just come clean, if you do you won't go in the Fear Room. You'll just get a smack on the head by Infer." Bloodscythe giving Kagura a chance to tell the truth.

"Okay... I did, but it was only when trinity took over I swear!" Kagura admitted.

"Dude! She in a little girl body and you still hit on her." Eclipson said.

"And people call me a pedo." Ragna just looked at Kagura, not know what to say to him.

"Who cares, I know one day I'll hit it off." Kagura looks at Arainna. "Hey baby, you want to raid me tonight?" Kagura started to flirting with Arianna.

"Not in your dream, perv!" Arianna punches Kagura in the nuts.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! My black dragon!" Kagura falls to his knees.

"I knew something like this would happen. Well on to the next one. Oh I'm on my dares, well let's go. Ragna, I dare you too kick Terumi." Xdante looked at Ragna and he he had a huge grin on his face.

Ragna look around for Terumi but couldn't find him. "Hey! Where's Terumi?" Ragna didn't know where Terumi went.

"Oh! Terumi should be-Ragna, go get that lazy snake out of the first aid center now!" Bloodscythe realising where Terumi was.

Ragna ran in the first aid center and saw Terumi making Celica wait on him. "Oh! I'm going to enjoy this! Gauntlet Hades!" Ragna ran up to Terumi and does Gauntlet Hades.

"Ow! What the hell-whoa!" Terumi was interrupted by Ragna dragging him back to the stage.

"I brought him back!" Ragna said as he through Terumi back in his chair.

"Wait! Was Azreal there?" Eclipson asked.

"Yeah he was, what? You want me to go get him?" Said Ragna, as he was ready to go back.

"No, just let him rest. We'll wake him up when we need him." Eclipson said, as a grin formed on her face.

"Your up to something Eclipson, I like it!" Said Bloodscythe, as he started to piece together what Eclipson was planning.

"Well have fun you two. On to my second dare. Noel, make anyone eat a sandwich you make." Xdante looked at Noel and she was still doing her hand stand.

"Sorry Xdante but I'm still doing my hand stand, why don't you get Mu to make it." Noel suggested.

"Alright, Mu can you come out." Xdante called out for Mu.

Mu came back wearing a ocean blue aparon. "You called Mu?" Mu said to Xdante.

"Yeah, can you make a sandwich and have anyone you eat it." Xdante told Mu. "Oh and before you go, can we get one of your outfit? It's for a dares." Xdante explained to Mu.

"Okay! Mu will be right back." Mu went backstage to go get, one of her outfits. A few minute late, Mu came back with her spear outfit. "Here you go Xdante." Mu gives Xdante her spear outfit and leave to go back in the kitchen.

"Thanks. Now that we have this outfit, I'll ask my next dare since Mu is making the sandwitch. Lambda, I dare to dress up like Mu." Xdante said, as he walked over to lambda and handed her the outfit.

"Lambda will be happy to dress up in Mu's outfit." Lambda said as she toke Mu's out fit and went back stage to change.

"Mu is back with the sandwitch!" Mu holds up a sandwitch and Infer has hungry eyes.

"You eat it and you don't get none of your favorite ramen." Deviljho said to Infer.

"What! Oh fine." Infer was a little mad, she couldn't eat Mu's cooking.

"Okay, who should Mu pick to eat this sandwitch?" Mu looked at everyone, wondering who to pick.

Bloodscythe stomach starts to growl. "Oh! Must have forgotten to eat this morning." Bloodscythe said as his stomach was growling some more.

"Here you go Bloodscythe, eat up!" Mu walked over to Bloodscythe, and gave him the sandwitch.

"Thank! Well time to eat." Bloodscythe started eating Mu's sandwitch.

"Lambda see that you gave the sandwitch you made to Bloodscythe, Mu." Lambda said, as she walked back and was wearing Mu's outfit.

"Awwwwww, Lambda, you look so cute!" Eclipson was giggling from excitement.

"Mmhmm." Bloodscythe finish eating Mu's sandwitch. "Ah, that was good! Thanks Mu!" Bloodscythe thanked Mu for the food.

"Hehehe! Your welcome Bloody." Mu giggled and started to blush.

"Hey Bloody? Does outfit look good on Lambda?" Lambda asked Bloodscythe

"Yeah, it look good on you." Bloodscythe look at Lambda in Mu's outfit.

"Thank you Bloody!" Lambda thanked Bloodscythe and started to blush and giggle.

"I knew you look good in Mu's clothes Lambda. Well that all for me, here you go Bloodscythe." Xdante gives Bloodscythe back the truth or dares.

"Thanks! Next is **Deviljho** truth or dares." Bloodscythe gives the truth or dares to Deviljho.

"Thanks. Well I got one truth and it's for Ragna. Ragna, how do you feel being compared to Dante from Devil May Cry?" Deviljho asked Ragna.

"Well to be honest, it feel pretty awsome that people compare me to Dante!" Ragna said, with a smile.

"Hehehe! Your cute when you smile Ragna!" Nu kisses Ragna on the cheek.

"I'm happy to be with you Nu." Ragna hugs and kisses Nu.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Tsubaki said.

"Oh! Your back Tsubaki. Done kissing Jin?" Eclipson said to Tsubaki, who started to blush.

"For now, when we get I'm not letting him sleep!" Tsubaki wink at Jin who started to blush like crazy.

"Well don't have to much fun. I only had one truth so on to my dares. Carl, I dare you to punch your father in the balls." Deviljho look at Carl and he had a big smile on his face.

"Thanks deviljho!" Carl quickly hugs Deviljho and then walk to his father.

"Now Carl, there no need to rush thing-AHHHHHHH!" Relius fall to the ground from a hard punch to the balls from Carl.

"That's for ruining my life and Turing Ada and Mom into dolls!" Carl walked back to his seat and left his father on the ground.

"Good job Carl!" Makoto gave Carl a hugs but his head buried in between Makoto breast.

"Mffff!" Carl was trying to breathe.

"Oops! Sorry about that little Carl." Makoto let's Carl out of her Breats and Carl was blushing like crazy.

"I-it's okay." Carl look down to hide his blushing face.

"Cute. Well on to my last dare, which is for Kokonoe. Kokonoe, I dare you to let Lambda have some free will." Deviljho said to Kokonoe.

"And why would I do that? She needed in Sector Seven." Kokonoe said, crossing her arms.

"Only to be your personal maid. Please Kokonoe, let's Lambda have her will." Tager, telling everyone what Lambda does in Sector Seven.

"Really tager? You just had to tell them." Kokonoe said.

"Kokonoe, give Lambda her free will or It's the Fear Room." Bloodscythe pointed to the Fear Room.

"O-okay! Lambda, you can have your free will!" Kokonoe said, giving Lambda her freedom.

"Yay! Lambda can finally live with Noel and Mu!" Lambda celebrated her freedom.

"Me and Mu will be happy to welcome you lambda." Noel said to Lambda while still doing her hand stand.

"Mu is so happy to have her sister living with Mu and Noel now!" Mu gave Lambda a big hug.

"Good going Deviljho." Eclipson patted Drviljho on the back.

"Thanks! Well that's all for me, here you go Bloodscythe." Deviljho gives back the truth or dares to Bloodscythe.

"Okay, now were on our last set of truth or dares and there from my good friend, **Rogue the Black Knight**." Bloodscythe said.

"Oh and Noel, you can stop your hand stand." Tabby told Noel.

"Thank you Tabby." Noel stops doing her stand and seats back on her chair.

"Okay. Well, Rogue first one is a truth and were going to need Azrael. Eclipson would you as kind as to wake him and get him over here?" Bloodscythe asked Eclipson, who had a evil smile on her face.

"Sure thing bloody." Eclipson walk in the first aid center and finesse Azrael asleep. "Awww, he look so peaceful... Time to wake him up!" Eclipson transformed into her Empire and in the same voice as the Imperator. "WAKE UP!" Eclipson woke up Azrael by yelling.

Azrael fell off the bed. "Ow. What the hell Darkness! I was having the best dream where all sporks in the world were gone." Azrael explained his dream to Eclipson, who didn't really care.

"Um yeah... You have a truth to answer, so come on!" Eclipson drag Azrael, all the way back to the stage and placed hi back to his chair.

"I could've walk on my own. Forget it, so what's my truth?" Azrael asked.

"Rogue send a truth for you and it says. Azrael, is it true you got knocked out cold by Hakumen." Bloodscythe looked at Azrael and he was about to speak but Hakumen spoke first.

"Yes he did." Hakumen, clearly stated.

"That was only because a spork was in the way!" Azrael said.

"Whatever you say, Mad Dog." Hakumen crossed his arms.

"Alright then. Rogue next truth is for Kokonoe. Kokonoe, is it true that you have a thing for tager?" Bloodscythe asked Kokonoe.

"No I don't have a 'thing' for Tager. I'm a scientist, I more important thing to do, find love." Kokonoe bluntly said.

"Dang Kokonoe, didn't think you thought like that." Eclipson said to the pink haired scientist.

"Well I do, and that's that!" Kokonoe stating.

"Alright then. And lastly Rouge dare. I would like Cosmo to read this one." Bloodscythe gave the dare to Cosmo.

"Okay thanks, Tsubaki, Rogue dares you to..." Cosmo look at the dare and her eyes widen. "Sing BlazBlue Contiunim Shift Theme! Oh my god, thank you Rogue!" Cosmo eyes are sparkling.

"Okay, I'll do it." Tsubaki said, as everyone got off the stage and was in the audience.

"Here you go Tsubaki!" Cosmo through a microphone to Tsubaki and she caught it.

"Thanks! Well here goes" Tsubaki said, as music started playing and she began to sing.

"Ochite iku kage ni futto nobashita te ga

Karame totta yō ni maki modoru jikan  
>Osanaki omoide tōku satta kioku<br>Dōkoku no hazama ni ukande kieta

Massugu ni tatsu no ga naze kon'nani tsurai no ka?  
>Hitori kiri de iku to kimeta hazunanoni<p>

Yugami nejireta sekai de nani o sagasu to iu no ka?  
>Shinjitakute tada motomeru dake<br>Kodoku no RANPU de terashi hakai no hate no ashita wo  
>Koko kara mitsukeyō<br>Mei ni ya wo hīte

Ayatsura reru machi tsukura reta seigi  
>Sōmeidearuga ko nagarete ku namida<br>Konton ni mebuku hana toke yuku chitsujo  
>Kurikaesu ima ni wakare wo tsugete<p>

Kūhaku no kokoro wo nani ka de umetakute  
>Kizutsuita ha wa futatabi yobi atta<p>

Kawari hajimeta jikū de itsuka no koe ga sasayaku  
>Hontō no aku wa me no mae ni aruto<br>Fumōdarou to iwa rete mo mamoru tame ni kowashite ku  
>Itsuka wa yomigaeru sora ga aru nonara<p>

Hon'no hito toki yadoru utsuwa  
>Nanoni dōshite kon'nanimo itoshī?<p>

Shiroi tsubasa ga habataki umare ugomeku kuroi kage  
>Hikari ni ima o ubawa rete ku<br>Erabu michi ga mugen'nara kasumu kono me o hosomete koko kara nagameyō  
>Ao ni somaru made" Tsubaki finish sing and everyone went crazy.<p>

"That was amazing Tsubaki!" The audience cheered and clapped for Tsubaki.

"Hehe! Thank you everyone!" Tsubaki thank the audience.

Everyone got back on the stage. "Well, that's it everyone! Hope you enjoyed the show!" Bloodscythe said.

"Nu know she did!" Nu hugged and kissed Ragna.

"Nu is really enjoying herself." Noel started to giggle at her sister.

"Well Mu think it's about time to say goodbye." Mu said.

"Alright, all together everyone. 3, 2, 1 Bye! We'll see you soon, please Read and Review. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years!" The entire cast and audience wished everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ending Christmad song, lights off, and cameras off*<strong>

"Well that was a show!" Cosmo said happily.

"Yeah it was." Demi said, walking next to Cosmo.

Deviljho grined at Cosmo and Demi. "Hey you two, look up." Deviljho pointed to the mistletoe that Demi and Cosmo are under.

"What-Mmmmfffff!" Demi didn't finish what he was going to say because Cosmo kissed him.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Tabby giggled at Cosmo kissing Demi, who started to return the kiss.

"Yeah, your right Tabby." Xdante said, as he walked next to Tabby.

"If you think that's cute, look up." Deviljho an gain pointed up and Tabby and Xdante are under the mistletoe.

"When was-Mmfff!" Xdante was cut off by Tabby kissing him.

"Hehehe, so nice." Eclipson started giggling at her friends kissing.

"Your right Eclipson, this is nice." Bloodscythe agreeing with Eclipson, as he walks next to her.

"You two, it's your turn to look up." Deviljho pointed up to a mistletoe that Eclipson and Bloodscythe are under.

"How did-Mmmmmffffff!" Blooodscythe eyes widen as Eclipson kisses him.

All three girls pull away. "Bye boys, see you next show~" Cosmo, Tabby, and Eclipson said, as they walked off. Leaving Demi, Xdante, and Bloodscythe in shocked.

"Is there anything you three would like to say?" Deviljho asked Demi, Xdante, and Blooscythe who are still in shock.

"Best. Christmas. Ever!" Was all Bloodscythe, Xdante, and Demi can say.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodscythe AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this Christmas special. I know that there is a lot of error but I'm still improving and I know it took awhile to uploaded this but school is killing me and I wanted to upload this on Christmas, since this is a Christmas special. Also, for the people who's truth or dares weren't in this chapter, don't worry I'll put those in the next chapter. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! *Dissappear into Darkness***


End file.
